


All hail the King

by IperOuranos



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Behavior, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: (Post canon)Erik deve imparare a collaborare con T'Challa e i suoi consiglieri. Non è molto facile.





	All hail the King

Erik alzò una mano, toccando appena il campo di forza che chiudeva quella che ora era la sua cella. Le vene di vibranio che la componevano pulsarono appena, imprimendo un leggero impulso cinetico al suo dito, spingendolo indietro. Il giovane uomo alzò appena l'angolo della bocca in un sorriso senza allegria.  
Erano ormai due settimane, che rimaneva chiuso in quella cella. Dopo essere stato trascinato a palazzo contro la sua volontà da T'Challa, la sua rumorosa sorellina aveva trattato facilmente la sua ferita, di cui ora gli rimaneva solo il pallido ricordo rappresentato dalla lunga, scura cicatrice all'altezza del suo stomaco. Dopo, era stato chiuso lì dentro, e più nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di andare a trovarlo. Era rimasto tra quelle quattro mura, il mondo esterno così vicino eppure così irraggiungibile. gli avevano permesso di uscire un'ora al giorno, circondato dalle guardie dell'esercito personale del Re, e gli avevano dato la possibilità di camminare in tondo come un criceto nella sua gabbia.  
I primi tempi, Erik aveva provato più volte a ribellarsi, senza successo. Era abile, pieno di risorse, ma non poteva nulla contro un'intera squadra di soldati scelti armati con le migliori armi Wakandiane. Così, giorno dopo giorno, punizione dopo punizione, aveva deciso di smettere di uccidersi da solo, e conservare le energie per quando avrebbe potuto davvero fare la differenza. Potevano picchiarlo, rinchiuderlo, togliergli tutto, ma non potevano spezzarlo. Era cresciuto tra persone che avevano cercato di spezzarlo ogni giorno, aveva imparato a sopravvivere a tutto.

Non si aspettava, però, di ricevere una visita dal Re in persona così presto. Aveva pensato che ci potesse volere almeno un mese di pressione psicologica e prigionia, prima che T'Challa decidesse di farsi vedere. Invece, la porta che chiudeva la grande sala dove la sua prigione si trovava si aprì con un sibilo sordo, e il Re del Wakanda fece il suo ingresso con passi lunghi e decisi. Attraversò la grande sala dalle pareti bianche, mentre due guardie si posizionavano silenziosamente ai lati della porta, e si fermò solo una volta di fronte alla cella, voltandosi verso di lui per poter vederlo faccia a faccia. Erik raddrizzò appena la schiena, nascondendo il lieve sorriso che minacciava di nascere sulle sue labbra.

"Guarda guarda, il Re è sceso tra noi comuni mortali. Posso aiutarti in qualche modo, T'Challa?"

Il re lo guardava attentamente, non rispose subito alle sue parole. Erik non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi sottomettere dalla presenza del monarca, così alzò meglio il mento, sostenendo il suo sguardo con fierezza. Non si sarebbe spezzato. E non si sarebbe piegato. 

"Volevo vedere come ti trovavi."

Disse alla fine il suo illustre interlocutore. Erik, stavolta, non nascose la piccola risata senza ironia. Allargò appena le braccia, indicando la cella pulita e spoglia dentro cui era rinchiuso.

"Chiuso in una cella come un cane, ecco come sto" la sua voce si incrinò, lasciando trasparire il rancore che avvelenava le sue parole "ti avevo chiesto una sola cosa. Tu mi hai costretto in questa gabbia, quando avevo esplicitamente detto che avrei preferito morire che cedere la mia libertà a qualcuno. Ti facevo più onorevole, cugino."

Le labbra di T'Challa si strinsero in una linea sottile, e lui fece un passo verso la cella, chiudendo maggiormente la distanza tra lui e l'ex soldato.

"Non era mia intenzione lasciarti morire così. E non ho neanche intenzione di tenerti chiuso qui dentro a lungo. Voglio che tu capisca, N'Jadaka. Io non sono mio padre. Non ripeterò i suoi errori. Aiutami a migliorare le cose. Tu conosci il mondo esterno, io no. Voglio che tu sia accanto a me."

Erik apri e chiuse gli occhi un paio di volte, cercando di elaborare meglio la richiesta del re. 

"Stai scherzando, vero?"

Chiese, ancora troppo confuso per poter anche solo pensare di cominciare a ragionare sulla proposta. Un altro passo, e T'Challa si ritrovò a pochi centimetri dalla barriera di energia che divideva la stanza dalla cella. Aveva superato la linea di sicurezza da parecchio tempo, ma non sembrava preoccuparsene. Non aveva motivo per farlo, in fondo.

"Hai capito benissimo quello che ho detto. Tutto questo è stato frutto di un errore di mio padre. Un errore della nostra famiglia. Voglio rimediare, e so di poter farlo. Quindi, lavora con me."

Superata la sorpresa iniziale, Erik cominciò a pensare seriamente alla richiesta. Era la sua unica possibilità per poter uscire da lì, quello era abbastanza ovvio. E non c'era alcun motivo al mondo per cui Erik avrebbe dovuto rifiutare. Poteva uscire, conoscere meglio il Wakanda, e quando avrebbe ottenuto la loro fiducia, avrebbe potuto scappare, o combattere di nuovo per il ragno. Aveva ancora tante possibilità, ma l'unico modo per poterci arrivare era accettare quella richiesta.

"E va bene. Da dove cominciamo?"

\---

Il primo mese era stato difficile. Erik era un soldato addestrato e aveva imparato a resistere ad ogni cosa, ma quello, quello era difficile. Non era stato il lavoro in sé, ma il punto era che T'Challa non aveva mai neanche lontanamente proposto di dare la libertà al cugino. Era ormai un mese e mezzo che Erik viveva in quella cella, e diventava ogni giorno più difficile. Sentiva le pareti stringerlo in quel piccolo, insignificante angolo di mondo. Sentiva l'aria opprimere il suo corpo. Era sempre peggio, e non poteva fare nulla per migliorare le cose. 

Incredibilmente, l'unico momento di svago che aveva oltre l'ora d'aria, era il momento della giornata in cui T'Challa andava a trovarlo, proponendogli nuove questioni e nuove sfide per il suo piano di assistenza. Erik si era ritrovato ad apprezzare la vicinanza del re, quantomeno perché era l'unica persona che poteva vedere oltre le guardie reali. Passava almeno un'ora al giorno a parlare con lui, spiegargli problemi e qualità delle comunità che stava cercando di aiutare e suggerendogli i modi migliore per stabilire un contatto con esse. Erik conosceva bene le comunità oppresse, erano tutte uguali, in fondo. Avevano passato le stesse cose, vissuto le stesse ingiustizie, visto gli stessi orrori. Portavano le stesse cicatrici. E lui sapeva come poter parlare con loro.

T'Challa lo ascoltava sempre con attenzione, portava con sé le opinioni degli altri consiglieri (in particolare di una donna di nome Nakia, che per quanto spesso dicesse cazzate sembrava almeno molto più informata degli altri idioti che si portava dietro il re) e accettava tutti i suoi punti di vista, decidendo poi per i migliori compromessi possibili. All'inizio, Erik aveva ritenuto stupido il suo modo di cercare sempre di essere accomodante con tutti, ma lentamente T'Challa gli aveva fatto capire che in una situazione delicata come la loro, essere ben voluti da più persone possibili era l'unica via davvero praticabile. Non che Erik apprezzasse particolarmente, ma almeno poteva capire.

Eppure, nonostante quei piccoli momenti di libertà e quelle occasioni di distrarsi, quel mese fu una delle peggiori torture che Erik avesse mai subito.  
E quando T'Challa andò a trovarlo per dirgli che gli avrebbero dato una stanza propria e la possibilità di muoversi a palazzo, a patto che due guardie lo scortassero ovunque, Erik dovette trarre forza da ogni cellula del suo corpo per non mostrare il suo sollievo. Non voleva dargli quella soddisfazione. Non voleva piegarsi a lui. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
La stanza che gli offrirono aveva una finestra, ma una barriera di energia la chiudeva, forte e indistruttibile come quella che era stata la porta della sua cella. Una volta dentro quelle quattro mura Erik non poteva uscire, ma vedere il cielo, vedere il sole che entrava illuminando una stanza elegante e ben arredata, tutto era meglio di quella cella spoglia e buia. 

Le prime settimane Erik passò praticamente tutto il tempo fuori, passeggiando per il palazzo in silenzio, le guardie sempre ben vicine e pronte a bloccarlo. Un bracciale in vibranio avvolto dalla radice di una qualche pianta rituale teneva bloccati i poteri ottenuti dalla Pantera, in modo che non potesse neanche pensare di provare a scappare. Ma Erik non voleva in alcun modo cercare di forzare la mano. Era ancora presto. Avrebbe avuto migliori possibilità, nel tempo. Doveva solo avere pazienza. E se intanto poteva aiutare qualcuno di quei poveri ragazzi che viveva la stessa vita che lui aveva vissuto, allora tanto valeva concentrarsi su quello, al momento.

\----

"Quindi, credi che fare un palazzo in questa zona sia una brutta idea?"

T'Challa lo guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate, il dito che puntava sulla mappa olografica che si apriva davanti a loro. Erik annuì, le braccia incrociate contro il petto.

"Sì. Senti, conosco la mia gente. Se tiri su un'ambasciata così vicino ad uno dei centri delle gang del posto, penseranno che tu voglia vivere sulle loro spalle. Penseranno che tu sia lì per i soldi di droga e porno, non per aiutarli."

Disse, sicuro del suo punto di vista. Il re sembrò riflettere per qualche secondo, prima di girare attorno al grande tavolo su cui era proiettato l'ologramma, per appoggiarsi ad esso dall'altro lato, dove poteva guardare il cugino negli occhi, da vicino. Erik sosteneva il suo sguardo con tranquilla sicurezza, mentre aspettava che il monarca decidesse cosa fare.

"Nakia pensa sia una buona idea, per far capire alle gang che ora c'è un pesce più grosso di loro in città."

Erik scosse la testa.

"Non funziona così. Se vuoi che siano contenti di averti intorno, non devi arrivare e importi subito come il capo del posto."

"Se non lo faccio, la situazione non cambierà."

"La situazione non deve cambiare subito. Se tu ti imponi contro le gang, quelle perseguiteranno chiunque decida di avere a che fare con te."

"Posso proteggerli."

"Sì, ma non puoi essere ovunque. Le tue guardie non bastano. Non puoi trasferire tutto il Wakanda in un quartiere. E loro conoscono tutti."

Altro silenzio, mentre T'Challa cercava di decidere cosa fare. Alla fine, alzandosi dal suo posto, si avvicinò un poco in più ad Erik, guardandolo da vicino. Il soldato rimase fermo, sostenendo con fierezza il suo sguardo. L'altro stava cercando di capire se davvero credeva quella fosse la cosa migliore. Ormai aveva capito come ragionava il re. Si ritrovò a pensare per un secondo che era dalla loro ultima sfida, che non lo aveva così vicino. Avrebbe potuto alzare le braccia e stringere il suo collo, avrebbe potuto bloccarlo così facilmente, ferirlo, immobilizzarlo, baciarlo...

Cosa?  
L'ultimo pensiero lo fece quasi traballare per la sorpresa. Ruppe il contatto visivo con il re, e alzò lo sguardo per osservare le grandi finestre del suo ufficio. Deglutì rumorosamente, mentre spostava entrambe le mani dietro la schiena. T'Challa sembrò comunque essere abbastanza convinto da non abbandonare la sua proposta, e soprattutto sembrò non accorgersi del suo cambiamento.

"Voglio che tu e Nakia ne discutiate faccia a faccia. Organizzerò un incontro con entrambi per domani. Mi raccomando, cerca di comportarti a dovere. Sarà la prima volta che incontrerai qualcuno oltre le guardie e me, giusto?"

Erik annuì una singola volta, anche se la cosa non lo toccava particolarmente. Non gli mancava l'avere troppe persone intorno. L'unica cosa che gli mancava era del tempo da solo all'aria aperta, senza le stupide guardie attaccate al suo fondoschiena. Di avere a che fare con le persone che gli lanciavano occhiate sospettose in tutto il palazzo e che si ritraevano in un angolo al suo arrivo non gli interessava minimamente. T'Challa sembrò soddisfatto, però.

"Bene. A domani, allora. Torna pure nelle tue stanze."

Un altro piccolo gesto della testa, ed Erik si voltò per raggiungere le guardie vicino alla porta. Quelle la aprirono per lui e lo scortarono fino alla sua stanza, per poi chiuderlo dentro come facevano sempre.  
Lui sospirò pesantemente, lasciandosi cadere seduto sullo stupido, morbido materasso su cui dormiva. Non era l'aria aperta che voleva, ma almeno era da solo, nella sua stanza.  
Almeno ora poteva pensarci con calma.  
Perché davvero... Che diavolo era stato? Quale stupida droga c’era nell'aria? Come aveva potuto pensare anche solo per un secondo a T'Challa in quel modo?!  
Era disgustoso, e assolutamente inaccettabile. Non perché fosse un uomo (Erik aveva avuto tutto il tempo del mondo di accettare al sua bisessualità mentre si trovava nell'esercito), ma perché era lui, suo cugino, la persona che aveva giurato di uccidere, colui che era responsabile indiretto dello schifo che era stato tutta la sua vita. Poco importava che fossero ormai quasi tre mesi che si vedevano tutti i giorni per parlare di lavoro, e soprattutto poco importava che T'Challa si fosse sempre dimostrato aperto ad ogni sua idea, quasi una compagnia piacevole. Poco importava che fosse l'unica persona con cui aveva una relazione significativa da troppo tempo. Poco importava che fosse l'unica persona in tutto il palazzo che non lo guardava come se fosse stato un mostro. Poco importava che la sua voce fosse l'unica che aveva sentito per giorni interi. Niente al mondo poteva fargli cambiare idea, non ora che doveva lottare per rimanere saldo alla propria identità, ogni giorno di più. Lui era un uomo libero, e tutto quello che voleva fare era trovare il momento giusto per scappare, o vendicarsi, o vendicarsi e poi scappare. Aveva passato tutta la sua vita a cercare un modo per arrivare al cugino, per poterlo uccidere. Non sarebbero bastati pochi mesi per fargli cambiare idea.  
Lasciò un respiro nervoso, per poi decidere di alzarsi e andare a farsi una doccia. Tanto valeva cominciare a pensare a come gestire quella tipa il giorno dopo.

\----

Venne scortato nella sala udienze dalle sue carceriere di fiducia, poco dopo aver finito il pranzo che gli avevano consegnato.  
Erik aveva già visto quella sala, la prima volta che era arrivato in Wakanda. Gli scappò un mezzo sorriso al pensiero di come era finito il primo non troppo pacifico dialogo tra lui e T'Challa.

"Erik. Ben arrivato. Io e Nakia ti stavamo aspettando."

Lo accolse il re. Erik allargò un lieve sorriso, per poi alzare le mani chiuse dalle loro manette ad alta tecnologia verso di lui.

"Mi dispiace. Non avevo molte possibilità di sbrigarmi di più."

Fece notare. T'Challa annuì appena, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, per poi voltarsi verso la donna che invece sedeva di fianco a lui, rigida e silenziosa. Erik la riconobbe dalla grande battaglia che avevano combattuto. Era un piacere dare finalmente un volto a quel nome che aveva sentito tante volte. Piegò appena la schiena in sua direzione, in un lieve e poco partecipato inchino di saluto.  
La donna sembrava condividere la sua poca voglia di convenevoli, perché si limitò ad accennare un movimento con la testa per voltarsi e tornare a rivolgersi al re.

"Ora che ci siamo tutti possiamo cominciare?"

T'Challa annuì, per poi aprire una piantina olografica del quartiere in discussione in mezzo a loro. 

"Sappiamo tutti perché siamo qui. Nakia, vorrei che spiegassi le tue motivazioni, per favore."

Il re allungò appena una mano, poggiandola sul braccio della donna in un muto gesto di incoraggiamento. Lei annuì appena, aveva l'aria di non aver bisogno di appoggio morale, ma sembrava averlo comunque apprezzato. Erik dovette trattenersi dall'alzare un sopracciglio nel vedere quello scambio silenzioso. C'era qualcosa che i due non gli avevano fatto sapere o...?

"Bene. Se asseriamo la nostra forza qui, potremo aiutare tutte le persone del quartiere. Anche le gang fanno part del quartiere, capiranno il nostro punto di vista e ci appoggeranno. E se non lo faranno, potremo intervenire da vicino."

Erik non trattenne una lieve risata. Nakia alzò un sopracciglio, ma non disse nulla. T'Challa guardava senza esprimersi.

"Puttanate. Non potete proteggere tutte quelle persone. Partite dal presupposto che la gente vi aiuti o che le gang capiscano, ma nessuno vi aiuterà. Dovete partire dal piccolo e farvi strada sul posto, se non volete sembrare i damerini di turno che arrivano e vogliono imporre le stronzate che hanno deciso a tavolino."

"Ma non possiamo permettercelo! Ci vorrebbe troppo tempo! T'Challa, lo sai, la gente sta male, soffre. E soffre ora. Dobbiamo aiutarla ora."

T'Challa rimase in silenzio, ancora pensieroso. Non aveva dimostrato di appoggiare una o l'altra opinione, ascoltava senza aggiungere nulla. Nakia non sembrava particolarmente contenta della sua neutralità.

"La gente muore da secoli, avete mai fatto qualcosa prima? No. E ora volete venire qua e fare i fighi davanti a tutti, dimostrando come siete bravi e belli mentre aiutate i vostri fratelli neri? Vi si ribelleranno contro, ve lo dico io. Smettetela di pensare di poterla risolvere a modo vostro e provate invece a scendere dai vostri cazzo di piedistalli."

Erik sbuffò appena dopo aver finito di parlare. La donna lo stava guardando male, forse infastidita dai suoi modi così diretti, e lui decise di sostenere il suo sguardo anche se aveva finito di parlare, il corpo rilassato in quella che sperava fosse ben chiaro essere una posizione di sfida. Se già la donna non gli stava particolarmente simpatica prima, quando aveva dovuto passare mesi a smontare le sue cazzate, vedere quel minimo gesto di intimità tra lei e T'Challa per qualche motivo l'aveva innervosito ancora di più. Doveva mettere fine a questa stronzata, e anche in fretta. Ma non era così facile.

"Ascoltami bene, solo perché il re ha deciso di darti una seconda possibilità non significa che tu possa fare quello che ti pare. Hai quasi distrutto il nostro regno, hai rovinato le nostre tradizioni, e se pensi di avere anche il benché minimo diritto di venire qua e dirmi che vivo su un piedistallo---"

Erik decise che ne aveva abbastanza. Fece un passo avanti, i muscoli che tiravano con forza contro le manette senza riuscire a liberarsi, ma potè arrivare abbastanza vicino alla donna da guardarla dall'alto in basso.

"Io sono cresciuto là in mezzo, tu sei stata qui a goderti l'aria fresca. Non sai un cazzo di cosa vuol dire vivere laggiù."

Le parole uscirono in un ringhio basso, ma prima che potesse raggiungere altro sentì una mano forte premere sul suo petto, allontanandolo con un gesto deciso dalla donna. Non sapeva quando T'Challa aveva deciso di alzarsi dal suo posto, ma ora torreggiava su di lui, lo sguardo fisso nel suo e il corpo teso, una mano ancora poggiata sul suo petto per tenerlo lontano. 

"Ora basta. State passando il tempo ad azzannarvi invece di darmi opzioni concrete. Questa riunione è una perdita di tempo. Con me, ora."

La mano del monarca si spostò sulla sua spalla, ed Erik fu trascinato a forza fuori dalla stanza. Le guardie fecero un passo in avanti per seguire il re, ma furono subito fermate da un suo gesto secco della mano. Rimasero ferme, e T'Challa semplicemente proseguì a grandi falcate, trattenendo e trascinando Erik senza fatica grazie ai poteri della Pantera.

Quando finalmente il re decise di fermarsi, spostò l'ex soldato fin troppo facilmente, facendo sbattere contro il muro di quello che riconobbe come il suo ufficio personale. Erik lasciò andare un sibilo al contatto con la parete, ma non diede altre soddisfazioni al cugino. Non dopo il modo in cui l'aveva trascinato fino a lì. 

"Si può sapere perché devi fare così lo stronzo?!"

Chiese, il suo tono secco e aspro, la collera mal celata che faceva capolino nel suo sguardo. Erik non si lasciò intimidire.

"Insegna alla tua ragazza a capire quando deve smetterla di farmi la paternale e forse potremmo parlare decentemente. Non ho bisogno di una stronza che mi dica cosa f---"

Il pugno arrivò così veloce e inaspettato che Erik quasi barcollò. Tutto il lato della sua testa bruciò a causa dell'impatto, e lui dovette trattenere un lieve gemito di sorpresa.  
Il volto di T'Challa era ancora più vicino, ora. Ogni tentativo di nascondere la rabbia era stato dimenticato da qualche parte qualche secondo prima. 

"Rivolgiti di nuovo a lei in quel modo e ti faccio tornare nella tua cella per il prossimo mese."

Erik sapeva che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente stare zitto. Sapeva che tutto in quella situazione gli urlava di stare buono, accettare le parole del re, e semplicemente andare avanti a testa bassa fino a quando non avesse potuto raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Lo sapeva, ma le parole del re avevano acceso un fuoco acido nel suo stomaco, un misto di rabbia e risentimento e qualcos'altro che non sapeva definire. Era forte e doloroso e impediva all'ex soldato di ragionare chiaramente. Non solo T'Challa, suo cugino, l'aveva colpito a quel modo. L'aveva fatto per difendere l'onore di quella donna. Come se lei potesse valere più di uno dei pochi famigliari che gli rimanevano.  
Erik sentì il bruciore continuare a salire in ondate piccole ma veloci, arrivando fino al suo petto, salendo verso la sua gola. Stava sinceramente cercando di capire cosa fare, capire come reagire, come mettere fine a quella rabbia insensata che lo stava quasi facendo sentire male. Ma non riusciva a mettere in fila un pensiero logico, tanti piccoli fili si aggrovigliavano nella sua mente e sembrava che nulla potesse districarli. 

Poi, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto, T'Challa decise di fare la sua mossa successiva. Mentre ancora il cervello di Erik stava cercando di districarsi tra le emozioni che lo riempivano, il re fece un passo avanti, poggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, e senza dargli tempo di reagire lo tirò contro di sé, attaccando le sue labbra con una ferocia che l'americano non avrebbe mai potuto aspettarsi.  
Bastò quello, per far andare in blocco totale l'intero flusso di pensieri che tuonava nella sua mente. Improvvisamente, tutto il suo mondo e le sue priorità si rimpicciolirono fino a concentrarsi sulle labbra del cugino, e senza che potesse rifletterci per un solo secondo, Erik sentì il suo intero corpo decidere di rispondere avvicinandosi meglio a lui, e baciandolo con altrettanta urgenza.  
Pochi secondi, una manciata di istanti prima che T'Challa si allontanasse, spingendolo di nuovo contro il muro. Lo guardò con attenzione, gli occhi scuri fissi nei suoi. Erik era ancora troppo scosso, la sua intera mente bloccata da scariche elettriche, e non sapeva come poter reagire. 

"È questo il motivo per cui ti comporti a quel modo, cugino? Hm?! La smetterai di dare addosso ai miei consiglieri ora?!"

La sua voce era bassa, un ringhio che usciva dal profondo della sua gola. Se fosse stato qualcun altro, Erik avrebbe tremato sotto il peso della sua dura autorità. Ma non era da lui piegarsi per qualcuno, così si limitò ad alzare il mento.

"Non mi sto comportando in alcun modo."

Rispose, testardo. Un altro ringhio, e poi il suo braccio si alzò in un movimento troppo veloce perché Erik potesse spostarsi, piantandosi in orizzontale contro il suo collo. La pressione non era abbastanza da fargli mancare l'aria, ma gli impediva qualsiasi movimento.

"Pensi che sia stupido? Vedo come mi guardi. E vedo come sfidi qualsiasi persona di cui io dimostri di apprezzare le opinioni. Ma non mi frega niente dei tuoi problemi. Voglio che tu la smetta di comportarti da stronzo, non hai alcun diritto di fare quelle scenate, e non hai alcun diritto di trattarmi come tua proprietà ringhiando addosso a chiunque io ti presenti."

Questa volta, Erik non provò neanche a contenere la propria reazione. Sollevò le mani ancora chiuse nelle manette per spingere il re lontano da sé, per poi lanciarglisi di nuovo addosso. Non poteva stringerlo o bloccarlo, ma si aggrappò con le mani alla sua veste, tirandolo verso di sé. Il vibranio bloccava i suoi poteri e T'Challa avrebbe potuto liberarsi in qualsiasi momento, ma per qualche ragione non lo fece. Erik non ci diede troppo peso, semplicemente lo tenne stretto, guardandolo negli occhi, le labbra strette.

"Non osare dirmi cosa devo fare! E non osare dirmi cosa penso o cosa voglio! A me non interessa di chi ti porti a letto, ma non è colpa mia se ti circondi di stronzi."

L'ex soldato si aspettava un'altra reazione violenta, ma questa volta T'Challa si limitò a guardarlo, inclinando appena la testa di lato, il suo sguardo che sembrava ammorbidirsi un poco in quella che sembrava... Comprensione?

"Mi dispiace che tu la pensi così, cugino. E ti darei tempo per capire da solo, ma non posso permettere che tu ti metta a litigare con mezzo palazzo nel frattempo."

"... Cosa vorrebbe dire?"

Il tempo di un battito di ciglia, e T'Challa aveva di nuovo attaccato le sue labbra, baciandolo a fondo. Erik rispose quasi d'istinto, senza avere tempo di pensarci esattamente come la volta prima, ma questa volta il cugino invece di allontanarsi rimase fermo, saldo sulla sua posizione, per poi abbassare le mani fino a ad arrivare all'apertura dei suoi pantaloni. Erik non se ne accorse finché non sentì l'aria solleticare la pelle del suo basso ventre. La sua prima reazione fu di arretrare, cercare di sottrarsi a quel contatto, ma T'Challa strinse i lembi dei suoi pantaloni tenendolo fermo, per poi sottolineare il concetto mordendo con decisione il suo labbro inferiore. 

"Fermo."

La voce bassa del re vibrò contro le sue labbra, ed Erik non riuscì in alcun modo a trattenere il sospiro pesante che sfuggì dalla sua bocca. T'Challa sembrò accennare appena un sorriso, e le sue dita toccarono delicatamente la pelle, prima di passare lentamente a toccare l'elastico dei suoi boxer.  
Tutti i pensieri coerenti di Erik avevano smesso di girare nella sua mente già da qualche minuto ormai, e tutto ciò che il suo istinto gli urlava di fare era scendere con le mani, lottare a causa della sua posizione scomoda nel tentativo di aprire i pantaloni del cugino, e avanzare appena avuta via libera, premendo le dita contro il suo cavallo.  
Un respiro mozzato lasciò le labbra del wakandiano, e fu Erik a sorridere questa volta, sentendo la sua erezione che si gonfiava lentamente contro la propria mano. C'erano stati mille e più dubbi e mille negazioni nella sua testa, ma in questo momento era tutto troppo confuso, un quadro astratto in cui non riconosceva alcuna forma se non la pulsazione rossa del desiderio, la volontà di stringere il cugino e marchiarlo come proprio, togliere qualsiasi possibilità di toccarlo a chiunque altro.  
Anche i suoi pensieri più semplici subirono una battuta d'arresto però, quando la mano dell'altro scese all'interno del suo intimo per stringere con decisione la mano intorno al suo membro. Erik emise un ringhio basso, sentendo il sangue fluire verso il basso ventre, quasi rispondendo al richiamo di T'Challa. Velocemente abbassò i boxer dell'altro quanto gli bastava per liberare il suo membro, e lo avvolse con una delle mani, muovendo la propria mano a ritmo di quella dell'altro.  
Il suo sguardo si alzò, fissandosi in quello del cugino, occhi scuri che si scontravano e studiavano, ignorando il mondo esterno.  
T'Challa alzò una mano per portarla dietro la sua testa, stringendo la zona della sua nuca ed obbligandolo a poggiare la fronte contro la sua. Respirava affannosamente, ma sembrava ancora in controllo.

"Non sono tuo."

Il ringhio che lasciò le labbra di Erik era più profondo, e la sua mano si strinse con forza attorno alla base del membro dell'altro, strappandogli un gemito basso.

"Se mi hai portato qua dentro e baciato è perché vuoi qualcosa."

Rispose, cercando di riordinare abbastanza pensieri da permettersi di parlare. La rabbia stava aiutando parecchio.  
T'Challa strinse meglio il suo membro e ricominciò a muoverlo, veloce e deciso.

"Se questo basta per farti stare buono lo avrai, ma io non sono una tua proprietà."

Fu allora che Erik decise. Con un solo movimento si abbassò in ginocchio davanti al re, le ginocchia che cozzarono rumorosamente contro il pavimento. Appoggiò appena le mani in avanti per mantenersi in equilibrio, per poi spingersi in avanti e aprire la bocca, avvolgendo il suo membro. T'Challa non ebbe tempo di fare nulla, e la sensazione delle labbra dell'altro gli strapparono un gemito basso.  
Erik non aspettò altro, cominciò a succhiare il suo membro muovendosi sulla sua lunghezza, la lingua che stuzzicava la sua pelle. Rilassò i muscoli lasciando che la sua punta strofinasse prima sul suo palato e poi contro la sua gola, senza dargli un solo momento di riposo.  
T'Challa lasciava gemiti un poco più alti, il controllo che sembrava scivolargli via dalle dita. Le sue mani erano poggiate sulle spalle del cugino, sembrava indeciso tra lo spingerlo via e l'attirarlo meglio a sé.  
Erik approfittò della sua indecisione per continuare il suo lavoro, alzando le mani ancora bloccate per poter stringere con una la sua base, massaggiando la parte che non riusciva a raggiungere con le labbra.  
Pochi minuti, e il membro del re cominciò a pulsare appena, lasciando numerose gocce di liquido sulla sua punta. T'Challa sembrava aver perso la sua battaglia per il dominio, muoveva appena i fianchi per assecondare i suoi movimenti e stringeva le sue spalle.  
Erik era incredibilmente bravo a leggere il linguaggio corporeo, merito dei molti anni nelle forza speciali. Quando sentì l'altro abbastanza vicino all'orgasmo, si alzò nuovamente in piedi, per poi stringere entrambe le mani intorno al suo membro, ricominciando a masturbarlo veloce. Inclinò la testa, in modo da poter di nuovo poggiare la fronte sulla sua.

"A quanto pare non ho bisogno di tenerti lontano nessuno, hm? Legato e praticamente vestito e già in grado di farti venire."

I sussurri fecero appena in tempo a raggiungere le orecchie del re, prima che T'Challa venisse con un gemito appena più forte, alzando le mani per stringere le spalle del cugino, il liquido che sporcava i pantaloni dell'ex soldato in piccole striature bianche.  
Erik sorrise appena, e spostò la testa in modo da strofinare piano il naso dietro il suo orecchio. T'Challa si prese qualche secondo per riprendersi, e poi alzò lo sguardo su di lui. 

"Pensarlo ti farà smettere di attaccare Nakia o qualcun altro?"

Chiese, la voce ancora spezzata da piccoli respiri. Erik lasciò un lieve sibilo.

"Ti nascondi dietro il martirio?"

T'Challa rise a bassa voce, e senza dire nulla abbassò la mano per raggiungere l'erezione gonfia del cugino. Erik se ne era quasi dimenticato, solo il sollievo dato dalla mano dell'altro gli fece ricordare il dolore che aveva provato nel sentirla pulsare. Il re prese a muovere velocemente la mano.

"Ti ho chiesto se basta. O devo fermarmi."

Erik ci mise meno di un secondo a decidere.

"No. Va bene, mi basta."

Sospirò, e T'Challa annuì, toccando meglio la sua punta. Pochi altri movimenti, ed Erik venne nella sua mano con un gemito strozzato, la testa che si appoggiava contro la sua spalla.  
Il re sorrise appena, per poi sistemare i boxer e i pantaloni dell'ex soldato. 

"Bene. Chiedo perdono, ti ho sporcato. Dovresti tornare nelle tue stanze a cambiarti. Stasera parleremo in provato della mia decisione riguardo l'ambasciata. Credo seguirò il tuo consiglio."

Erik ascoltò in silenzio, mentre lentamente si riprendeva, il corpo ancora scosso da lievi spasmi. Dovette prendersi ancora qualche secondo per rispondere. Ma era abbastanza sicuro di aver sentito bene la parte riguardante quella sera e il privato.

"Allora ascolti altro oltre alle stronzate, ogni tanto."

Disse solamente, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. T'Challa sorrise appena, mentre si aggiustava a sua volta i pantaloni.

"Tieni a freno la lingua, anche quello fa parte dell'accordo."

Un altro sorriso, ed Erik piegò appena la testa. Se era così che doveva passare il tempo in Wakanda, poteva anche decidere di non volersene andare. Era troppo presto per mettere le mani avanti, ma perché limitare le proprie opzioni a prescindere?

"Certo, certo. Come ti pare, cugino."


End file.
